Late Night Booty Call
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Emma and Ruby are out partying, when a drunk Emma decides to booty call her ex Killian. Instead she by accident calls Regina, telling her to come right over.


_**Late Night Booty Call**_

Ruby grasped for Emma's phone, trying to get it out of Emma's hand, but for no use, the blonde had already managed to click the call button.

"Emma, you are making a huge mistake," Ruby hissed, knowing no going could come from calling her ex, Killian Jones drunk at this hour. Emma had been telling Ruby all night about what a great father he was for their daughter. How the five year old adored her and that she should never ended it with him.

Ruby had asked Emma once if she still loved him, but Emma had said that it was beside the point, that their daughter deserved to have both parents in her life. The brunette had said that it was no reason for that not to happen even if they were divorces, they had managed this far, even if the couple hadn't lived together for the past couple of years.

Emma disputed this saying that she had turned out much better if they never broken up in the first place, and in her drunken state was going to tell her that. Which was why Ruby was trying to get her hands-on Emma's phone, before making the biggest mistake of her life.

Still she knew she couldn't do that as Emma already hit the call button and the phone was out of reach. Still she tried, "For god's sake Em, hang up!"

"Shhh," Emma said, turning her back on her friend as she heard someone answer in the other end. She took a deep breath and spoke before Hook would ever get the chance, "Hi hot stuff, sorry it's so late, but I think it is a very good idea for me to come over and fuck you right now and spend the night."

Ruby face-palmed as she groaned, she was sure Hook would either hung up after telling Emma off or agree to this, which would be a huge mistake. She however like Emma wasn't ready for someone else to answer.

"Alright, if you can find your way here within the hour in your drunken state, I shall let you do that, and spend the night," said Regina tiredly before handing up.

It was only then it was clear to Emma what she had just done, her face turned white as snow, as she looked at Ruby saying, "Shit, shit, shit, I fucked up."

"No shit, he told you to go to hell, right?" Ruby frowned at her.

"No, I just booty called Regina and she told me to get there within the hour and I could do what I asked. What do I do," said Emma, feeling like the world was spinning. She was trying to figure out how she could have dialed the wrong number, but could only concluded she hit the last caller on the list, instead of finding the number, which of course was Regina as she had tried reaching her earlier that day. She wanted to talk to her about Henry's upcoming birthday party. Even if he was all grown up she wanted to give him and his doppelganger something, and therefore she wanted to double check with the good Queen before she got him the same thing. Of course the brunette hadn't picked up or called her back, because she was busy with whatever it was a Queen did. So why did she now and why did she just simply agree to this, knowing Emma was drunk. Maybe that was just it, she figured Emma was so drunk she would never get there and if she did there was no way she could go through with it.

"Go over there, and fuck her of course," Ruby shrugged like it was no big deal. Clearly if Emma managed to do it, maybe she could get her mind of Hook and stop pestering her about it.

"Are you insane, this is Regina, she is like my best friend, it would just be weird?" Emma tried to reason.

"Don't think, just do it, she told you to did she not," said Ruby.

"Yes but…" Emma sighed heavily.

"Then you are good," said Ruby and managed to stop a cab, opening the door and pushing Emma inside saying, "The Queen's mansion, and don't stop before you are there. Have fun Emma."

With that she closed the door grinning as the cab drove off with her drunk friend in the back. She would probably pay for this in the morning, but if it all went well maybe not as much as if her friend had gone over to Hook.

The cab stopped outside Regina's house, Emma paid and got out. Emma was still amazed that these realms had cabs to get here where she wanted to go, but she had stopped asking questions about it. She still found it funny that the coins had pictures of the different Kings and Queens at the different castles in that united realms. The highest bills of course had Regina's picture on, then come Elsa, her mother and father. Why her mother was on a higher bill than her father and Elsa above them she would never now, she never cared to ask.

As she stood looking at a coin she gotten back from the cab driver she found it had a picture of Zelena on it. She had moved back to the realms with her husband the same year she and Hook divorced. Emma found her husband a good guy, and even if Zelena would always be Zelena to them, to him she would be Kelly, no one seemed to mind or care.

The blonde felt nervous walking up to the door, not knowing what Regina expected from her, except the obvious. Again her mind went to why she agreed to this, was it simply that she was that horny or that it had been so long since she had been with anyone, that she would settle for anyone that offered. No it couldn't be that easy, could it? That Regina wanted a one-night-stand. Surely just like everyone else she did had need that needed to be filled. Emma had even heard tales about that from the times of the Evil Queen's reign, how sure used people to fill those needs, and then threw then out or worse. Her desires seeming to be unstoppable.

As Emma approached the door to the house she took a deep breath, knowing this could fuck everything up, then again she might not remember anything in the morning so where was the harm. It was as she was to open the door she saw a note hanging there, it was a note telling her which room Regina was waiting, but in what state. Would she be full on Evil Queen, Mayor wise or something in between. Emma shrugged, it didn't matter, she would fuck her every which way she decided. After all Regina wasn't her first one-night-stand and probably not her last. After all she had needs as well.

She hung her red leather jacket in the closet and took her boots of, closing the door behind her, before making her way up the stairs. Her footsteps heavy against the wooden stairs, her heart thumping hard in her chest, her sex pounding as well, she was sure if she had been a guy she would have a hardon right about now. She shrugged it up off as she opened the door to Regina's bedroom, finding her reading on the bed, she was even wearing glasses. Emma had never seen her wear glasses, she had no clue the other woman even needed those. Was it due to her age or had she always needed those?

"I am here," Emma said, calmly, hands on her hips, stating the obviously.

"I can see that, you did get here fast, impressive. I do hope you didn't drive as you did sound drunk on the phone," said Regina, putting a bookmark inside the book, before putting it aside.

"No, Ruby hailed me a cab, so you are sure about this, I mean I don't want to force you into anything," Emma cut right to it.

"Yes, I am sure, but you are overdressed," Regina pointed out, like it was no big deal. She was hiding the fact she was nervous about it, not that Emma would probably notice in her drunken state. She simply got out of bed, almost mechanically removing Emma's squared shirt, white singlet, and letting the nightdress she had on drop to the floor. Regina now wearing nothing but her birthday suit went back to bed waiting for Emma to join her. She shivered lightly, knowing that if she had time she would have been properly shaven. Then again it was not that she could have predicted this and it was not like she thought Emma would even care.

The blonde let the rest of her clothes drop to the floor before going over to the bed. She looked down at the woman laying there, waiting for next move, and for the first time in her life Regina seemed small, and fragile, and more beautiful than she had ever seen her. She smiled at her saying, "You are stunning, you really are."

"Oh stop it, it is the booze that is talking," Regina rolled her eyes, still she blushed slightly. She couldn't remember the last time someone called her beautiful.

"No, you are, you truly are that, the most beautiful woman in the world," said Emma and smiled at her.

It was all a blur for Emma after that, in the aftermath she could remember that she started of with riding Regina, her face buried in her bosom at one point, she was sure she went down on her, making her reach her high twice, then penetrating her, while kissing her, hearing how Regina moaned out her name over and over in the process, holding on to her. After Emma had brought her to her high for a forth time, she let her head rest against Regina's bosom, hearing her still pounding heart. The last she whispered, before she drifted off to sleep was, "You are the most beautiful woman in every world. You always were, I just didn't see it."

When Emma woke the next morning, she looked around confused, where was she? It was only when she saw Regina sleeping next to her, she remembered, she had her way with her the night before. She had her time with her four times at least, their bodies had melted together, and she had tasted her, she tasted so sweet. She remembered that Regina had cried when she penetrated her and she asked if she should stop, but gotten a no. She had even held on to her as she drifted off to sleep. Still something was clamping around her heart, the fact that if Regina wanted this why hadn't she asked her before. Why last night when she was clearly drunk. Emma slowly rose from the bed, not to wake her, feeling the world spinning she let out a groan.

"Stay," she heard behind her back, like a weak whisper.

"Sorry?" Emma asked, looking at Regina, that looked at her with tired eyes, no doubt still drained from the night before.

"Stay, please," said the brunette again.

"Are you sure, I mean last night it wasn't just a booty call?" Emma wondered, feeling her heart pound again.

"No, I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't want something more, but if you don't, if you want to pretend it was nothing you can go. I just don't think last night, how we fit together is all that random. I think we were meant to be together even before we knew," said Regina tiredly.

"And if I go?" Emma needed to know.

"I will cry for a little while, then get over it, you are not the first time I lost someone I tryly loved," Regina said with a shrug.

"You crying last night, it wasn't because you got hurt, it was because you felt that strongly wasn't it?" Emma asked as she looked at her with wondering eyes.

"Yes, I have denied it the emotions for so long, and when you called last night, I figured I had nothing to lose and you know the rest. You weren't supposed to call me were you?" Regina said, sadness in her voice.

"No, but I am glad I did, listen if you want me to stay, I will," said Emma, smiling her particular smile. The one she usually only shared with Regina, the half-smile she had the first time they meet. Emma later learned it was one of the things Regina loved about her. She didn't even know why she felt this happy about it, or why this felt right the right thing to do. She didn't even know why she didn't have any need to call Hook, he seemed to be vanished from her mind, something that to her was weird as she had been thinking about him a lot lately. Suddenly all that seemed to be important was the woman in the bed, pleading her to stay.

"Thank you," Regina said, a small smile formed.

Emma crawled closer and held her, feeling how she fell asleep again, exhausted. Still she knew she would never regret having called to wrong person the night before. Sometimes she figured it only took one wrong call to make everything alright. And she would tell that to Ruby later the same day, with a dreamy smile on her lips.


End file.
